In Love With Someone In Love
by TheCleanWriter
Summary: Danny Wheeler, the guy who was in love...with someone who loved someone else. What happens after Riley and Ben break up after what Ben said to Angela? Will Diley finally have a chance to be together? Will Danny admit his true feelings to Riley? Will Riley feel the same way?
1. The Break Up: The Aftermath

**I honestly think the only reason I watch this show Baby Daddy is because of Danny and Riley. Diley all the way! I know this show isn't very popular, but you should watch it if you haven't. Danny is the cutest guy ever. Plus, I just found out that Chelsea Kane(Riley) and Derek Theler(Danny) are dating in real life! Adorable! Anyway, this is obviously a Danny/Riley fanfic so enjoy! :) By the way, this whole story is in Danny's P.O.V and takes place right after the episode "The Lying Game".**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Baby Daddy or anything else in this story. If I did, the show would be all about Danny and Riley...wink wink.**

**Chapter One:** **The Break Up: The Aftermath**

I was sitting on the couch next to my younger brother, Ben, in the apartment we shared. He was bouncing his baby daughter/my adorable niece, Emma, on his knee. She had just woken up and didn't seem to be too happy. I had just gotten back from putting an offer on a new apartment, and had just broken the news to Ben.

"Danny, you're really leaving?.." My brother asked. He looked heartbroken. Since I had moved in with him and Tucker, we've all gotten a lot closer. Even Tucker, who had originally didn't want me there, didn't want me to go. Tucker was now just as much as my brother as Ben was.  
"Yeah..I put an offer down on a new apartment a couple blocks down. I'll still come over, stop by the bar and hang out with you guys. It's not like I'm moving to Canada!" I reassured him, trying to lighten the mood. His face brightened slightly, but was still very sad.

"But, why? I thought you loved living here with Tucker and me?" He questioned. I gulped. I couldn't tell Ben that the real reason I was moving was because I couldn't stand to see my brother dating the secret love of my life, Riley. So, I stuck with the best lie I could come up with at the top of my head.

"It's too small. Just with you, Tucker, Emma and me all living under the same roof is getting a little cramped for such a big guy like me. Now Emma's mom, Angela is crashing on our couch. Plus, with you and Riley dating,.." I replied, trying not to either burst into tears or vomit at what I had just said, "she'll be over all the time. It's a tiny apartment." He slumped down, placing Emma on her stomach on the blanket on the ground.

"Well, there's two less people here now. I'm kicking Angela out,...and Riley sort of, kind of...broke up with me..." He explained, rubbing his palms on his jeans. My eyes widened, both is surprise and joy. But mostly surprise. Riley broke up with Ben? RILEY BROKE UP WITH BEN?! It took everything I had not to smile and jump for joy.

"What?! What happened?" I asked. I then sat up straight, eyeing him suspiciously. "What did you do?" He jumped up from the couch and frantically pointed towards the door.

"I didn't do anything! It was all ANGELA! It was her, her, her!" He yelled, as if Angela was standing behind the door. I relaxed a little. I would have flipped if he would have hurt Riley. I stood up as well.

"Okay, okay, okay, I believe you. Just calm down and tell me what happened." I replied. He took a deep breath and sat back down slowly on the couch. He told me about Angela kissing him, Tucker setting up a trap for Angela, Riley coming over to the apartment after we had spied on them and about Riley leaving before he could stop her. I nodded, taking it all in.

"That's why 'm kicking out Angela. It's because of her that I'm not with Riley anymore. Tucker was right. The whole 'Angela kissing me' thing was too much, I should have kicked her out sooner." I shook my head.

"Ben, don't blame your break up on Angela. Yes, it's because of what you said to her that caused it, but you have to remember that YOU'RE the one that told HER that there was still a possibility between you two if Riley wasn't around. I agree that she shouldn't be staying here, but you can't dump the blame on her. You're the one that screwed up." I stated firmly. His eyebrows furrowed in disappointment, but I knew he knew I was right.

"I really screwed up, huh? I'm such an idiot!" He exclaimed. I nodded, not denying it. He was an idiot. Does he know how much that must have hurt Riley to hear him say that? Doesn't he see how special and amazing she is? She deserves better. So much better than my jerk brother.

"Yes, you are. What's the matter with you? Don't you see what you've done? You really hurt Riley, who has been your best friend for a really long time, and you might have even jeopardized your friendship. It's never going to be the same between all four of us now, thanks to your mistake!" I said angrily. He dropped his face into his hands.

"This is all my fault, I know. Should I go talk to her?" He asked somberly, raising his head back up to look at me. I shook my head, standing up as I made my way over to the door, stepping over Emma who was still laying on her blanket.

"No, I'll go. I'm pretty sure she won't want to talk to you right now." I said as I grabbed my leather jacket and keys. Ben nodded a little, as he picked up Emma from off the floor and stood up. I opened the door.

"Yeah I guess..But, Danny? If you can, will you try to get her back for me?" I asked, hope in his voice. With that, I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I wasn't going to hide my anger anymore. If I get Riley back, it'll be for me, not Ben.

I nervously walked up to Riley's apartment door. Yeah, she's been my best friend since forever but I was still incredibly nervous and extremely comfortable around her at the same time. I took a deep breath before knocking on her door. I had practiced all I was going to say on the cab ride over.

"Who is it?" Came a frail, tear filled voice from the other side of the closed door. My heart shattered at the thought of Riley crying. Benjamin Wheeler, you're so in for it. I cleared my throat, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Danny." I called back. I heard footsteps and the sniffling for a few seconds before the door creaked open. There stood my beautiful Riley with puffy eyes and tears streaking down her face. She tried to smile a little at me, but couldn't bring herself to be cheerful. My heart ached.

"Hi.." She squeaked, her voice still shaky and weak. Instead of replying, I took a few steps forward and wrapped her up in a hug. She hugged back tightly. I felt tear drops dampening my shirt as I stroked her short, blond hair. After what felt like forever, we pulled apart.

"Ben told me..How are you doing?" I asked sincerely, sitting down on her tissue filled couch. She sat next to me, fighting back tears as she shrugged.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty stupid. I mean, who was I kidding? Me and Ben? Psh. Please, like that would have ever worked out. Stupid.." She answered, trying to play things off like it was no big deal. I knew her better than that.

"Riles, you're not stupid. Ben is. He lost an amazing, wonderful girl just because he can't think straight and settle down. Had it not been for Angela, I don't think Ben would have ever had a kid! He'd never settle down with anyone!" I explained, trying to make her feel better. It didn't work. Her head hung low as tears dropped onto her sweats.

"Oh, Riles, please don't cry. Please. He's an idiot, just please.." I cooed, pulling her into another hug. I felt her shake with silent sobs in my arms. I held her tighter, but not too tight. She cried into my chest as we sat there in silence. Oh Ben, you're such an idiot.

"Maybe a movie will help you feel better?" I offered, pulling away slightly to look down at her. She sniffled, catching my gaze as she nodded. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. 'The Notebook' was on and I figured it was worth a shot.

I pulled her close to me as we watched the movie. She propped her legs up on the couch as she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped a protective arm around her, trying to comfort her as much as possible. It seemed to work, considering that she was starting to calm down and shed less and less tears by the minute.

We sat like that throughout the whole movie, enjoying each other's company. After it was over, I flipped off the T.V., but didn't move. After awhile, she sniffled and sat up, smiling a little at me.

"Thank you, Danny. For being her for me. You're always here to make me feel better." She said gratefully. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little.

"Anytime. Really, anytime you need me, I'll be there for you. Forever, I promise you that." I replied. She smiled, leaning forward and kissing my cheek softly. I cracked into another smile. She pulled away and we sat there in silence. Alright Wheeler, pull yourself together. It's now or never, she has to know. And I can't keep it in any longer.

"Riley, there's something that I really need to tell you. And I think I'm finally ready to. Please take it seriously, okay?" I said, breaking the silence. She nodded, a look of concern and curiosity on her face.

"Yeah, of course, Danny. What is it?" She asked innocently. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. All these years. Ever since she first climbed into my tree house. Ever since that trip to the reservoir over Spring Break during freshman year. All this time, and I was finally going to spill my guts.

"Riley, I-"

**The end! For this chapter anyway. Cliffhanger! Will Danny finally get the chance to tell Riley he loves her? Or will his moment be ruined again? If he does, how will Riley react? Does she love him back? Is she ready for another relationship after what happened with Ben? Guess y'all will have to find out next chapter! :) Keep reading, enjoy and review please! It's pretty simple. Just press that little button that says review and type in some nice comments and thoughts. Muchly appreciated! **

**-TheCleanWriter**


	2. The Almost Confession

**Hey there! Back again with another chapter. Sorry it's taking me so long. I usually start out with a couple of chapters written up first before I post the story, but I was just too excited to upload it! So I'm trying to fight against time and make some time to write. **

**To answer RachBaBerry's question, I googled it and it said they were dating. :) So I'm not 100% positive, but I really, really, really hope so! They'd be the cutest couple in the world! Like, he has Instagram photos and videos from when he took her to his house in Colorado where he grew up. Normal coworkers wouldn't normally do that kind of stuff.. ;) **

**Anyways, back to the story!**

**Disclosure: I DO NOT own Baby Daddy or anything else in this story.**

_Previously in In Love With Someone In Love:_

_"Riley, there's something that I really need to tell you. And I'm think I'm finally ready to. Please take it seriously, okay?"_

_"Yeah, of course, Danny. What is it?" _

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. All these years. Ever since she first climbed into my tree house. Ever since that trip to the reservoir over Spring Break during freshman year. All this time, and I was finally going to spill my guts._

_"Riley, I-"_

**Chapter Two: The Almost Confession**

"Riley, I-" I began,...until a series of knocks at the door cut me off. I swore under my breath. Seriously? All that mental preparation for nothing? Riley stood up and padded across the hardwood floor in her socks. She stood on her tip toes as she peered through the peep hole. I heard her breathing hitch as she rested back on her heels.

"Go away, Ben." She stated flatly, trying with all her might to keep her voice steady and calm. I tensed up. He totally came by to win her back. Win her back the second time before I could even win her for the first time! I stood up slowly.

"Riley, please let me in. I really think we should talk about this." He answered from the other side of the closed door. She rolled her eyes. I suppressed a smirk. Good luck this time, Benjamin.

"I really am not in the mood to talk to you right now. I can only stand one male Wheeler right now, and he's already in here!" She called back, crossing her arms. I smiled broadly and contently. She was talking about me, if you didn't catch my drift.

"Please..I really think we should talk about this. Even if we never get back together, I don't want to lose our friendship. Don't you think we had something amazing? We were best friends. Those kind of bonds don't come around very often. I don't want to lose my best friend, Riles." He replied, voice filled with regret and remorse. Her eyes softened. Stupid smooth-talking bartenders!

"Okay, fine..," She started. My eyebrows shot up as my face dropped. She was really falling for his smooth-talking, smart guy act? "but only if we talk about what to do about our _friendship_. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" I could practically see him nodding.

"Deal! I promise! No problema!" He responded, his voice now filled with hope. I believe that he was truly sorry and didn't want to lose her as a friend, but I knew he wasn't going to let their relationship go without a fight. Riley walked to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

"You have exactly five minutes and counting! Danny, keep track." She demanded, storming back to the couch and sitting down. Ben softly shut the door behind him and sped over to sit next to her. I remained standing, watching over them like a hawk.

"Got it." I replied. I knew my voice was full of determination. Any excuse to kick Ben out right before I was about to proclaim my love for Riley is good enough for me. She sat there, legs crossed and arms folded as she stared at him, looking not very pleased at all. He shifted a little as he began his speech.

"Look, Riles, I know I screwed up. I do. And I know why you broke up with me, you had a valid reason. But just because of my stupidity, doesn't mean that you, Tucker, Danny and I can't all still hang out together, right? I don't want there to be awkwardness between us." He started. I pursed my lips. That's actually a vaild point. Riley nodded.

"Continue." She stated, remaining in the same position she was before. Ben licked his lips as he continued on.

"Can't we just pretend like none of this happened? Go back to how it was the day before your birthday and just be friends again? We can let nature take it's course, and if we end up wanting to be together again, I say, why not? If not, then we move on and find someone else." He finished, giving her his biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

She sat in silence, as if she were studying his every move. It must be some kind of unspoken girl language, because every girl seems to do it, but it never makes sense to guys. Finally she dropped her hands to her sides and uncrossed her legs, facing Ben more.

"I agree. I can't lose you or Tucker or Danny as my best friends. For once, your plan actually makes sense and won't crash and burn in our faces!" She replied. He cracked a smile as my face stayed the same. Yeah, I guess I'm glad we can all be friends, but I still don't like the idea of them being together, even if they were just hanging out.

"So friends?" Ben asked, voice full of hope. Riley smiled and nodded.

"Friends." She agreed. The stood up and hugged for a few seconds before breaking apart.

"And is there any chance that you would like to get back together, or..?" Ben asked, a cocky look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him as I rolled my eyes. The kids always has to test his limits, doesn't he?

"Okay, Romeo. Times up." I said, slapping my big hand onto his back. He smiled a little in defeat before he started retreating to the front door. Riley caught this and hesitated a little before finally saying something.

"You know, you can hang out here if you want to. If we're back to being friends and all." She suggested. I tried not to face palm myself. He was literally only a few steps away from the door. He smiled warmly, but shook his head.

"I'd love to, but I gotta get back to Emma. I left her alone with Tucker and Angela.." He said, his voice fading after he said Angela's name. Riley's face dropped, but she quickly recovered. Ben was floundering and I could tell he was trying to scrap up something to dig himself out of this hole.

"But don't worry, I'm kicking her out tonight. No more, Angela." He saved as he opened the door. Riley smiled a little, shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't have to kick the poor girl out on the streets, you know. Now that we're not a couple, it shouldn't bother me what you do and don't do." She replied. Ben's eyes widened a bit, but he waved off her suggestion.

"What she did was wrong, and I don't want to be in a relationship with a girl who thinks that she has to break up me and my girlfriend just to get with all thiiiis." He replied, motioning to his body. Riley laughed a little, even I smiled.

"I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship anyways." He finished. Riley nodded, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I think I'm with you on that way. I might just stay single for a little while. See how that goes, meet new guys." She agreed. Well, there goes my plans for the rest of the day. He nodded as he waved goodbye and shut the door. Riley patted the seat on the couch next to her, gesturing for me to sit down. With a shy smile, I did.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked. She sounded, and looked, so much happier than she had before. Maybe it is best that she isn't in a relationship right now. Plus, going after my brother's ex the day the break up? That's pretty low. I guess I'll just have to keep practicing in the mirror and waiting for my time to shine. Of course, I have been waiting since we were kids...

"Oh, right. I just wanted to say that...I'm really glad to have you in my life. And that things aren't going to be awkward between any of us." I answered. It wasn't technically a lie. I really was glad that she was in my life and that things won't be awkward, but it definitely what I wasn't planning on telling her. She smiled as she grabbed my hand. I melted inside.

"Me too, Danny. Thank you." She responded, smiling as she let go of my hand and stood up, walking into her kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked. I stared down at my hand that she had just held before looking up at her.

"Sure. But I'll make it, really I don't want you to have to feed me." I offered as I started to get up. She placed her hand on her hip as she used the other one to point towards the seat cushion, gesturing for me to sit back down.

"No way. You helped me, the air between Ben and I is cleared and I feel like whole, new person. I'll make something." She replied. I sheepishly sat back down. I smiled a little, trying not to blush to hard. Would this be like if Riley and I were married?

"Thanks." I said sincerely. She smiled.

"You're welcome." I guess I had cowardly sunk back after she demanded she be the one that makes dinner instead of me, just like I had cowardly sunk back into the friendzone. The friendzone is dark and scary. I don't like it. I was almost out, almost free. Finally, for once in my life. I saw a little bit of light. That was enough to give me hope. To try again. Try again, someday.

**So poor Danny didn't get to tell Riley he loves her. :( But I figured that Danny really shouldn't express his love for her the day she breaks up with his little brother, so I decided to include some more Diley fluff moments. I hope you're enjoying it! I know I can totally picture this while writing it and I'm hoping it's sounding like the characters on the show and stuff. **

**Well, thanks for the reviews and such. Please review some more, I'd love some feedback! Thanks guys! :) Oh, and sorry for such a short chapter. But, it's late and I really want to update so I'll try to make it up to you later with an even longer chapter! Just felt like a good place to end. **

**-TheCleanWriter**


	3. The Journal

**It's me again! So to make up for what I thought were pretty short chapters, I'm going to make this one even longer. But I could really use some reviews please! So if you read this, please, please, PLEASE review. I'll also try to remember to give shout outs at the end of my chapters to all my reviewers that review the previously updated chapters.**

**Anyways, back to the story you've been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Baby Daddy or anything else in this story.**

_Previously on In Love With Someone In Love:_

_I guess I had cowardly sunk back after she demanded she be the one that makes dinner instead of me, just like I had cowardly sunk back into the friendzone. The friendzone is dark and scary. I don't like it. I was almost out, almost free. Finally, for once in my life, I saw a little bit of light. That was enough to give me hope. To try again. Try again, someday._

**Chapter Three: The Journal**

"They accepted my offer? Really?" I asked into my cell phone. I was talking to Mom's now ex-boyfriend, Brad 'The Pad'. He's a realtor and agreed on helping me find a new place so I could move out of the apartment I shared with Ben and Tucker.

"Yep! How soon can you be over here to sign the lease?" He responded. I mentally tried to go through what I had going on this week. Nothing came to mind.

"Well-," I began before I cut myself short. I stared at Riley's apartment door. I had just stepped outside to take Brad's call. Do I really have to move now? Ben and Riley aren't together anymore, and I'd really miss Ben, Tucker and sweet little Emma. But wouldn't it be nice to have my own place? Whenever Riley came over, it would just be the two of us without my roommates busting in.

"I'm actually swamped this week. Think they'll let me schedule sometime next week?" I lied. I really needed time to think about this. This was a big decision. I'm considering moving into my own place, not what color of boxers to wear. I heard Brad chatting with people on the other end. After a few minutes, he answered.

"They said that'll work. They'll give you all the time you need." I pulled my phone away from my ear and stared at it in shock. How did he know I was hesitant?

"How did you-?" I began before he cut me off. Everyone seems to be doing that today!

"I'm a realtor, Mr. Wheeler. This isn't my first rodeo. I can tell when someone's hesitant on buying a place of their own." He said, as if he could read my mind. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh, okay. Great! Thanks, Brad." I replied before hanging up. A week. I have a week to decide whether to live with the people I love, or have the ability to have some alone time with the person I love. As if life wasn't complicated enough.

I shut the door to my bedroom and sprawled out on my bed, digging out my old journal from my side table drawer. I flipped through it with my thumb until I came across every page I had written about Riley, or as my code name for her back then was, Girl X.

_Dear Journal, _

_I realized something today. I'll always remember my Spring Break during freshman year of high school. It's the day I realized that I love Girl X. I've had a crush on her since the day she climbed into my tree house, but it wasn't until what happened earlier that I realized I was in love. _

_Today, we went down by the resevoir. It was Ben, Girl X, a few friends and I. We had spent almost all day down there. The sun was starting to set and it looked beautiful on the water. That's when I looked over and saw her. Girl X. The most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever known in my life. She even beats Mom! She was wearing a blue dress and the sun was setting around her, making it look like as if she had a halo._

_Like an angel. My Angel. I'll never forget that moment for the rest of my life. I swear that I, Daniel Wheeler Jr., will one day capture Girl X's heart. One day..._

_Sincerely, Danny_

I smiled as I finished the entry. It sounds kind of girly, but it really was a magical 'Disney' moment for me. Something I'll never forget. Something that I never want to forget, even if we don't end up together. I had even spilled this secret to her once, luckily she thought I was making up a story for Ben to use while they were pretending to be married way back when so Ben could get a promotion. Long story.

_Dear Journal,_

_I saw her again today. Girl X. It's kind of pathetic how often I check her out during field hockey practice. Sometimes, I'll sit on the bleachers and cheer her on or I'll stand around a crowd of girls who and steal glances at her while pretending to be listening to them. Sometimes, I even hide somewhere just to stare at her in awe without seeming creepy._

_She's so good. At first glance, you wouldn't guess that she's as athletic as she is. Sometimes people call her a rude nickname. It doesn't seem to bother her, but it bother's me. Nobody should be talking about Girl X like that. She's special. I've known her for forever._

_No girl will ever top her. She's so amazing, that sometimes it leaves me speechless just thinking about her. I think Mom's catching onto my love for her, but I really hope she doesn't say anything to Ben, or especially Girl X. I can never get her out of my head. Why does she have to love my tool of a brother? He's so rude to her! I can't see how she's so head-over-heels for a guy that doesn't even deserve her. _

_But if one day, by some unlucky chance, they do get together, Ben better treat her right. He may be my brother, but I will hunt him down and beat the living crap out of him if I have to. Any guy she's ever with needs to treat her right, or they've got another thing coming. Watch your backs! _

_Sincerely, Danny_

That one kind of hurt to read. My heart stung at my words. But if one day, by some unlucky chance, they do get together, Ben better treat her right. When I had written it, I really didn't think it would happen. Maybe I jinxed it. Stupid younger, high school me.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today was supposed to be amazing and magical, but it turned out to be disastrous It was Girl X's birthday and I had just planned the best surprise party for her. I decorated our basement, invited her friends and even made her a huge cake! My only mistake was inviting Ben. I knew I shouldn't have invited him! I knew I he would do something stupid to mess up her big day, but my soft side had convinced me to let him be there to share her Sweet 16 with her. _

_The first thing that went wrong happened right after we came downstairs. I had told Mom to video tape the whole thing so Girl X could watch it later on in her life to remember her totally awesome Sweet 16. Well, I forgot about that. So when I guided her downstairs and untied her blindfold, she was so excited that she hugged me! I, of course, was so excited that she was hugging me so tight, that I forgot Mom was filming us._

_So I maybe, kind of smelled her hair...AND MOM CAUGHT IT ON CAMERA! After I saw what the camera had witnessed, I pulled away and smiled at her so she could go talk to the rest of the party guests. The second thing that went wrong was when Mom yelled at Ben to go wish Girl X a happy birthday._

_After putting up a fight, setting down his video game and stomping over to Girl X, he gave her a big birthday hug. When she turned around, I noticed her had put a big sign on her back that read 'RIGANTOR'. Oops! I forgot part of her name was in it...pretend that's not there. She was a little heavy and people sometimes called her that, along with 'Fat Pants'. I, of course, never participated. _

_But, yet again, Mom caught it on video. So whenever Girl X were to watch it later on, she would see that he had taped a sign to her back. I, being the gentleman I am, ripped the sign off with out her noticing and shoved Ben back to the couch he had been sitting on recently. She looked so happy. And I could tell that I really had done a good job._

_The third thing that went wrong was when she spotted the cake. Now, it wouldn't normally been a bad thing...if Ben hadn't put one of his stupid pranks inside of it. Right as we started to sing 'Happy Birthday', the cake exploded! There was frosting and pieces of cake all over Girl X and I. People began laughing hysterically, along with Ben._

_I screamed at him and chased him up the stairs, ready to give him the beating of a lifetime. Too bad by the time I had got to him, Mom was there to stop me from doing too much damage. When I went back to the party, most of the guests were gone. Including Girl X. After I cleaned up the cake mess, I watched the video and painfully witnessed the part when she had run up the stairs, crying because of Ben's idiotic prank. _

_I can't believe he would really do this! He ruined her Sweet 16! I really hope she doesn't shut down all her birthdays anymore because of this. She doesn't deserve it. Instead of giving her the tape as a birthday present, I kept it. There was no way she was ever going to see this. Hair sniffing and all. _

_I also kept it to show Ben when day. The day where he would actually care that he ruined her birthday, if that day ever came. I guess the only plus side is that he got grounded. Girl X doesn't know it was him, at least I don't think she does. She could have just figured, but none of us told her. I hope one day I can make it up to her. Be her birthday knight in shining armor. For her, I would._

_Sincerely, Danny_

Another entry that stung my heart. Turns out, Ben really had ruined all her birthdays for the years to come. All up until the last birthday she had. He had finally kissed her after I told him she was in love with me. I really don't think I should of, but my now ex-girlfriend, Amy, had convinced me to. Claiming that I wasn't telling him because I was in love with Riley. Which is true.

I thumbed past all my high school memories until I came across entries that I had actually written earlier this year. I had finally stopped calling her Girl X. Which I didn't even think about anymore, I just started writing her name. And it felt pretty good.

_Dear Journal,_

_I guess this thing isn't just for high school days, huh? Anyways, earlier I was asked to give a speech about hockey in front of my team, which I was really nervous about. I've never been a good public speakers. Mom and Ben like to say that I always make this face in front of the camera that reminds them of a deer in the headlights. Which is actually pretty accurate..._

_Luckily, Riley offered to help me out. She was good at the whole public speaking thing. We then went down the bar and started practicing. When we were doing some breathing exercises, she rested her hand on my diaphragm much to my liking. After she asked me if I grated cheese on my six pack, I couldn't help but smirk._

_She then put my hands on her waist so I could feel how she was breathing. Again, much to my liking. She closed her eyes and started breathing. I couldn't help but stare at her. I had lost control of myself and the next thing I knew, I was leaning down for a kiss. Either unfortunately or luckily, she opened her eyes and pulled back, saying I was getting all slack jawed and that I needed to stay awake._

_That's not even the best part. _

_She and Ben came into the team room where my speech would be given and Ben was going off on how Tucker was so interested in some new girl that he and Ben had just met. When I asked Ben if he invited Tucker to my speech like I asked him to, he admitted to not inviting him. Can you believe him?! The nerve of that guy! _

_Out of rage, I yelled at Ben for being so selfish and that he and Tucker were a team. And how you don't abandon your team. I then somehow worded it into a hockey analogy and BAM! My speech was over. Everyone applauded and Riley was telling me how good of a job I had done._

_I'm not sure if it was the rush of giving my speech or how beautiful she looked in her blue dress, but I lost control of myself, grabbed her face and kissed her! When I pulled apart and realized what I had done, someone luckily saved my butt and called me over, which I happily did. _

_My first kiss with Riley. I had officially kissed Riley. Don't know why I did and I really don't know how, but somehow I did. And I loved it. Every second of it. It felt like fireworks had exploded all around us. I always knew Riley was the one. And that kissed cemented it. At least for me, anyways._

_Sincerely, Danny_

We never talked about the kiss, and I think she's forgotten about it. But I never will. I know that for a fact. I never will.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today was sure an adventure. It's a long story, so let me just tell you the quick version. Basically, Mom and Ben had been arguing about what endorsements I should advertise, being a New York Rangers hockey player and all. Long story short, I ended up being taken to the hospital with a concussion._

_Which hospital you might ask? The very hospital that Tucker and Riley had been volunteering lately. Yes, that very hospital. I, being unconscious don't remember the whole story. But I do remember what woke me up._

_Apparently, Tucker, Riley and I were stuck in the elevator Tucker couldn't hear my heartbeat, even though it was obviously there. So, Riley being the amazing candy-striper and friend that she is, began CPR. I just remember everything being black until fireworks exploded behind my closed eyes. There was only one person that I've ever kissed that made me feel like that._

_Riley._

_I remember murmuring her name, then going along with this weird dream I was having and kind of made out with her. It wasn't until she pulled away and said my name that I realized that what had just happened,...was real life. I really had just made out with Riley a little in the elevator._

_If Tucker didn't know about my little crush, I'd be dead meat. Well just my luck, I totally freaked when I realized what had just happened and sat up to quickly, causing me to butt heads with Riley. She then proceeded to fall off me and onto the floor, unconscious. _

_As I picked up Riley, Tucker explained to me what had happened, and boy, was I embarrassed When the elevator doors finally opened, I stood there, with Riley in my arms. Mom snapped a picture for good publicity, but I didn't care. I was just worried about Riley. We got her on a stretcher, and luckily she was alright. _

_I don't think she remembers what happened. If she did, wouldn't she want to talk about it? Then again, maybe she just doesn't want to ruin our friendship or doesn't want to remember it? All I know is, I half-knowingly made out with Riley Perrin in an elevator. And it was good. Real good._

_-Sincerely, Danny_

I smiled at that entry. At first, I was really upset that it wasn't a dream, but now, I'm pretty glad it actually happened. I flipped to another entry that instantly brought a smile to my face.

_Dear Journal,_

_I wouldn't normally ruin the ending by saying what happened before I tell the story, but I'm way to excited in this case. Well, here goes: RILEY PERRIN KISSED ME! KISSED ME. _

_What had happened was, I had accidently proposed to my Russian, Supermodel girlfriend, who I was meaning to break up with. What? It happens! After talking to Riley about what I should do, she gave me some really good advice about needing to be honest with her and tell her that I didn't think we were right for each other._

_But when the time came to break it off, the words got caught in my throat. I really didn't want to hurt her feelings. I mean she's a nice girl and is really great, but I just couldn't marry someone I didn't love. _

_Riley stood watching, and when she saw that I couldn't get out the words, she did the only thing that can clear a guys mind and get him to open up. She kissed me. SHE TOTALLY KISSED ME. ON THE LIPS. After she did, I spilled my guts about how I wasn't really proposing and that I had just pulled it out from under the couch and how I didn't think we were right for each other._

_The point of the story is, I'm single again and Riley kissed me. That second part's my favorite though. And I think this could be the start of something great._

_-Sincerely, Danny_

This kiss we actually did talk about. We went out on the fire escape and talked. She apologized for dropping that 'kiss bomb' on me, but I told her to never apologize for saving my life...or kissing me. Flirty and gooey, I know. But hey, she's worth it.

I continued to flip through pages until I got to my last entry. I closed the notebook and stared at it in my hands. Here in my hands, I held all my deepest, darkest secrets. Secrets no one will ever know of. Except for Mom and Tucker, of course. But other than them, no one will ever know.

I traced my thumb over the words 'POSSIBLE HOCKEY PLAYS' that I had carelessly scribbled across the front. It was a good disguise. No one wants to read an old journal about old, possible hockey plays.

With that, I hid the book under a few stacks of copies of my old high school newspapers and closed it tight. I then layed back and clasped my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling. This whole time I've been in love with Riley. And she still doesn't know. Maybe, if one day we do end up together, I'd give her my journal.

That'd be sweet, right? Or would that be creepy? Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. If I get there. But whatever happens, I'll always know this: My first love was, and always will be, Riley Perrin a.k.a, Girl X.

**So I know Danny kept a journal and I just wrote about some stuff that I hoped he would have written about just to give it more Diley fluff. Plus, I figured a diary would be too girly. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! More reviews will give me more motivation to update more and write longer chapters! Please give me some good feedback, and I'll repay ya with shout outs and good chapters! **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


	4. A Little Too Much To Drink Last Night

**So sorry for the late update! These past couple weeks have been crazier than crazy! But hey, that's life. And remember, more reviews=faster updates and better chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Baby Daddy or anything else in this story.**

_Previously on In Love With Someone In Love,_

_I continued to flip through pages until I got to my last entry. I closed the notebook and stared at it in my hands. Here in my hands, I held all my deepest, darkest secrets. Secrets no one will ever know of. Except for Mom and Tucker, of course. But other than them, no one will ever know._

_I traced my thumb over the words 'POSSIBLE HOCKEY PLAYS' that I had carelessly scribbled across the front. It was a good disguise. No one wants to read an old journal about old, possible hockey plays._

_With that, I hid the book under a few stacks of copies of my old high school newspapers and closed it tight. I then layed back and clasped my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling. This whole time I've been in love with Riley. And she still doesn't know. Maybe, if one day we do end up together, I'd give her my journal._

_That'd be sweet, right? Or would that be creepy? Eh, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. If I get there. But whatever happens, I'll always know this: My first love was, and always will be, Riley Perrin a.k.a, Girl X._

**Chapter Four: A Little Too Much To Drink Last Night…**

I walked into the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools. Ben poured me a drink and slapped it on the counter in front of me. He was working today. I picked up the drink and toasted it to him gratefully, he nodded, knowing I was thankful for the free drink.

"So, you're really leaving us?" He asked me, wiping away a water ring with his towel. I swirled the drink in my hand before taking another big gulp.

"Still working out the details, it's not a done deal yet." I answered vaguely. His eyes lit up at my words.

"Seriously?! Awesome! There's still time to change your mind! Danny, you CAN'T move out! Emma loves living with her Uncle Danny." He replied, dropping the Emma card on me. I threw my hands up into the air and groaned.

"That's so cheating! Don't you use the Emma Card!" I snapped. He smirked. "Too late." He said, shrugging as we went back to work. I spun around on my chair to see Riley walking in glumly. I raised an eyebrow, finished my drink and slapped it back down onto the counter before walking over to her.

"Hey Riley, you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and tried to smile. She nodded, but after studying my face, her fake smile slowly dropped as she shook her head, sitting down on the leather couch. I sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"Well, after the whole Ben fiasco, I figured I needed to rebound. You know, really get my mind off Ben. So of course, the first thing that popped into my mind to do was go running to Fitch. I was walking down the street towards his place when I found him walking hand in hand with some other girl.." She said somberly.

"Turns out he went out and got himself a new, pretty girlfriend. Now I don't have anyone to rebound off of!" She finished. I showed sympathy for her situation on the outside, but I was partying it up on the inside. "Now I don't know what I'm going to do to get my mind off these past few days." I sat there for a moment, thinking. Until for once, a really good idea popped into my head.

"I've got an idea." I stated firmly, smiling brightly at her. She smiled a little and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Really? What is this fabulous idea of yours?" She implored. I smirked and took her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Follow me." I instructed as I walked out the door with Riley following close behind. Don't worry, Riley. I'll help you get your mind off Ben for sure.

Riley and I slapped our seventh shot glass onto the counter. We were both getting pretty drunk, some more than others. Cough cough, Riley. We got off our bar stools and slowly stumbled out of the bar, making our way back to Riley's apartment. She was a lot more drunk compared to me, so yeah I had to make sure she got back home safe.

"She wha-sn't he-even that pretty." She slurred, rolling her eyes about Fitch's new girlfriend. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why does it matter? Fitch is just your rebound." I replied. We stumbled into the elevator and pressed the button of her floor.

"Cause she's pretty than me. No girl-l-l likes tha-hat." She countered. I rolled my eyes, turning her face me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes. She didn't even blink.

"Riley, no girl is prettier than you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Any guy would be so lucky to have you. Fitch and Ben and every other guy that has passed you up are idiots who don't deserve you." I said firmly, never breaking eye contact.

She stared at me. I raised my eyebrows, hoping she'd say something. She was never quiet like this after one of my 'you're incredible' speeches. She usually just thanks me and moves on with her day. Did I say something wrong?

"Riley?...Please say or do something..?" I pleaded, the silence killing me. She remained staring, frozen. I could tell she was thinking, but about what. What did I say?! The next thing I knew, she had crashed her lips onto mine. I eyes flew wide open, but I immediately kissed back.

Her arms snaked around my neck and mine did around her waist, our heated kiss still unbroken. She ran her fingers through my hair, sending a chill down my spine. I slammed her against the door, firmly holding her hips as I started placing fast kisses down to her jaw line.

She bit her lip and pulled out her keys. After struggling to get the door open, she swung it open and we fell inside. I pushed her up against the door again, slamming it shut. She swiftly locked it, locking her lips back onto mine.

Our kisses became more intense, more passionate. I kept my hand pressed against the small of her arched back as I felt her hand slide up the back of my shirt. I tugged it off and threw it behind me. Her fingers raked down my six pack and I bit my lip in pleasure. We locked lips again. I grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground, her legs immediately wrapping tight around my waist.

I held her up, not breaking our passionate kisses as we made our way to her bedroom.

A faint buzzing woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes to see the screen of my phone lit up. Slowly and reluctantly, I pulled my arm out from under the warm covers and picked it up. "Incoming call: Ben" it read. I clicked the answer button and closed my eyes.

"Hello?" I said. Ben's voice rang through my phone like a banshee.

"Danny! I've called you five times! Where are you?! You never came home last night after you went to the bar. What happened man?" He shouted, bombarding me with questions. I rubbed my head. Last night. What happened last night?

"Ohh, my head is killing me!" A female voice said next to me. I felt her cuddle into my side. My eyes snapped open. The bar. Riley. The kiss. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, this is bad, reallll bad!

"Wait…was that a girl's voice? Oh Danny, you dog! I getcha now, I getcha. I'll let you get back to it then. See you later, bro." Ben said, hanging up. I sat there, stunned. Unable to even put down my phone. Riley and me. Me and Riley. Did this seriously just happen?!

I looked down at her. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, I couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful sleeping. She stirred a little and I wiped the adoring smile off my face. Knowing I needed to play this whole thing off, I did the first thing that popped into my head. I jumped out of the bed.

"Riley!" I screamed, grabbing a pillow to cover myself up. Riley's eyes slowly peeked open. When reality hit, she sat straight up, screaming as she pulled her bed sheet up to her neck.

"Danny! What are you doing here?!" She shrieked. I shrugged sheepishly, trying my best to hide behind this small pillow.

"Well…apparently you…" I answered shyly. Her eyes widened as she remembered last night's events. Her jaw dropped as she peeked under her sheets to look at herself, then back at me.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Danny, what in the world did we do last night?!" She screamed. She looked like she was in total shock.

"You mean, what in the world did we do last night…twice…" I added. Her eyes widened again as she stood up, wrapping the bed sheet around her.

"But why?! How?!" She asked. I shrugged, picking my boxers off the floor as I turned around to put them on.

"We both got pretty drunk I guess…" I answered, picking up my jeans from off the floor. She grabbed her pink silk robe and out it on, sitting on her bed, dropping her head in her hands.

"Danny, I am so, so sorry." She apologized. I buckled my jeans and looked at her in surprise. Sorry for what? I sat next to her, lifting up her head.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked. She looked at me, guilt fresh on her face. "For what happened last night!" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Riley, it's kind of a two person job. Don't be sorry, really. It was…nice." I replied. She tilted her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. We sat there for a minute, smiling at each other, until we started to lean in. Our lips made contact again, but it wasn't like last night. It felt lighter, softer. We continued kissing as she started to lean back and I followed. I straddled her waist, kissing her deeper and deeper.

I noticed my phone light up, so I slowly pulled back, realizing the time. She stared up at me. I sighed, staring back down at her. "I really should get going. But, talk to you later? About what happened and what this means?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled and bit her lip, nodding. I broke out into another smile, slowly leaned down and gave her one last, small peck. I walked out towards to couch and picked up my t-shirt where I had thrown it. I slipped it on over my head as Riley came out of her room.

"Bye, Danny." She said, holding her robe closed. I smirked a little, opening front door.

"See ya, Gorgeous." I replied, winking as I walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind me.

**So who saw that one comin', aye?! Figured this was a fast and easy way to start the Diley relationship off. So your questions for next chapter are….**

**What will been Ben do when he finds out about Danny and Riley's one-night stand?**

**Will this be the start of Diley?**

**Remember to rEvIeW!**

**-TheCleanWriter**


End file.
